Borderlands 2
by TheShadowTracker
Summary: This is my twist on Borderlands 2. Instead of 1 vault hunter, there will be a team of 7 fighting handsome jack in the fight for Pandora.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands 2, even though I wish I did. I will only own a couple of characters in this, the rest go to gearbox or their respectful owners. Enjoy this story.**

**This story will have several quotes from the game, but I am putting a spin on things. Instead of just one vault hunter fighting through Pandora, there will be 7, Axton, Maya, Zero, Salvador, Gaige, Kreig, and my character, Luke, a tech specialist. There may be character deaths, and maybe claptrap too, I cant decide yet.**

**Missions may be the same or different as played in the game.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Axton was on a cargo train, finally on Pandora. It had taken him about two days to get here, but he did not care. He was happy to be here looking for the Vault for Handsome Jack. He walked under a banner, that said 'Welcome Vault Hunters' with Jacks face plastered on it. He did not know why Jack had a mask on, he figured he was ugly under it. His team of six others joined him in the train car. Kreig was about to say something when they felt the train hit something. Looking out the window, he saw several bodies fly by, bandits. He chuckled on the inside at the foolish marauders driving in front of a train. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something behind him. He turned and saw the old sign fall, and a new one in its place. It said 'To your death (nothing personal.)' Axton now realized what a mistake it was to bring his team here. In the hallway, four Hyperion gun loaders opened fire on them all. They all started off in a sprint, except for Krieg. Krieg ran right at them.

"DIE SHINY MACHINES!" Krieg screamed as he ran head on into the fire of the bots. He drew his ax and cut one of the 4 right in half.

"HAHA YOU CUT BETTER THAN SOME MEAT BAGS" He yelled as he sliced a second bots arm off. The bot shot him point blank with a low damage assault rifle, making Krieg crazier. As he was about to tackle it, it lifted into the air with a purplish ball around it.

Maya was phaselocking a gun loader that Krieg almost tore apart, crushing it in the process. As she threw it out the train car, a rocket whizzed buy, destroying the other. As she threw it, she did not see Salvador standing there. He swung out, holding on to a railing, avoiding the ball of metal. He threw an evil glare at Maya, but drew two assault rifles and began tearing apart the remaining loader with a lead hailstorm.

Axton saw 4 engineers come out of a train car, in full Hyperion suits. The engineers started had climbed up a ladder and were on top of the cars.

"Zero, Gaige, after those engineers!" He shouted over the roar of battle. Zero was already halfway up the ladder before Gaige had even heard the command.

Zero saw two engineers a car away from him, so he activated his special ability, deception. He sneaked around behind them, invisible. They charged at his fake hologram, one punching right through it. He drew his sword and charged at them. He thrust it deep into one engineers back, jumping over him. He landed behind the second one, attempting to push him into the other engineer. Unfortunately, the engineer anticipated the assassins move. He punched Zero in the gut, knocking him down. As zero looked up, Gaige's deathtrap robot she had summoned melted the poor engineers face with a charged laser blast. It then proceeded to murder the remaining engineers with a deadly clap attack. Zero removed his sword from the dead engineer, the battle below quieting. He nodded his thanks to the robot, even though it couldn't tell what he meant. He dropped down, seeing Luke bent over a destroyed gun loader, probably scavenging for parts for his next project.

As his team gathered behind him, Axton broke down the door to the next train car, stopping in mid-stride. The entire room was full of dynamite, ready to explode. His team ran back to a different car, except for Krieg. They both listened to the audio from the mannequin Jack.

"Its really cute you guys think you're the hero's, but you're not. Welcome to Pandora Kiddos!"

Krieg acted a second before the blast, grabbing his commander and throwing him two cars down into the car his team was, yelling something about porkchops and ribcages.

Axton landed inside the train car as the explosion erupted two cars away, grunting as he hit the floor. Krieg was halfway to the door when the explosion sounded, and Luke sealed the door, attempting to shield them a little. The blast sent the entire train off its hover rails, launching into a snowy wasteland. As the vault hunters car hit the ground, Axton blacked out, seeing Gaiges sad face at the loss of Krieg.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1. As you can tell, this intro is different from Borderlands 2. will probably update when I have some spare time. Reviews appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Found some spare time today and heres chapter 2. I did not think it would be up for a while. Thanks for the support those who reviewed, added to favorites, and followed. It all means a lot to me. Anyway this chapter is longer than last, but still pretty short, and I will try to make longer ones in the future. FYI Italics are thoughts/dreams. Thanks!**

* * *

_Why did you throw him? You could have made it if you hadn't thrown your beloved commander. Now you are dead Krieg. Oh yeah? If I am dead, how am I talking to myself? _Kriegs eyes slowly opened. He realized now that he was not dead, just in severe pain. He looked up, not seeing anything besides snow, bodies of bandits and old vault hunters, and a building in the distance. He started to stand, but heard a loud crack and severe pain shot from his knee into his body. He looked down. _Is my leg supposed to bend that way? _His leg below his knee was completely backwards. He smiled. He grabbed is leg and snapped it around, popping it into place. Truthfully he loved the pain, well his crazy side. His innocent inner voice that keeps him from being a lowly bandit and actually help people, hates it. He was in constant fights with his inner voice, his inner voice saying it will take over and make him commit suicide if he ever kills an innocent person. But he pushed all these thoughts aside, putting a new task in his mind. He needed to find his friends.

"Meat bags, come in." He said over his ECHO communicator. "Commander?" he asked.

"Krieg oh god you're alive! We thought you were dead! We need your help, Salvador is seriously hurt. He _is..." _Maya's voice cut out with static.

"Pretty lady, are you there?" Krieg asked.

"_Trapped...train...hurt..." _Something was jamming their signal.

As Krieg was about to run toward the building, a small robot rolled up with a shovel in its hand.

"Hey, you're alive! You look pretty beat up though, need help vault hunter?" It asked.

"No metal box. Who are you, and how do you know I am a vault hunter?" Krieg asked, beginning to get curious.

"I am a CL4P-TP General Purpose Robot, the last of my kind. You can call me Clap Trap. I knew who you are because Jack kills people like you all the time. You are the only one to have survived. So far..." He replied

"MY FRIENDS ARE ALIVE! I NEED HELP FINDING THEM NOW!" Krieg started yelling.

Clap Trap was surprised at Krieg's sudden outburst and craziness. He also did not like the look of the ax in his hand.

"What do you mean _friends_? If you mean other psychotic vault hunters to help me get to Sanctuary, ill Help!"

Krieg barely listened, wanting to find his team before it was too late.

"I heard them on the communicator before YOU showed up." Krieg screamed. Turning his anger on Clap Trap.

"Are you the one Jamming them!?" Krieg lifted his ax.

"I wouldn't bet on it bud, Clap Trap said. Most Hyperion trains have a jamming bot on it. It could have survived the blast, could be walking around as we speak."

Sure enough, as soon as Clap Trap had finished his sentence, gun fire erupted from the distance. There was 1 engineer, a Gun loader, and a bot with a large antenna on its back, the jammer, all standing around a train car. Krieg could not hold his rage in anymore. He snapped. His body grew double in size, his arm snapping larger than it had ever been. He drew and extra large ax, and charged.

Clap Trap could not believe what he was seeing. First this _thing_ had grew and pulled out a giant ax, and next, he saw it run straight into gunfire.

Krieg ran right at the engineer, his ax cutting right through the armor, splitting him crudely in half. To his and Clap Traps surprise, the gun loader turned and ran. Well running as fast as it could for a two ton hunk of metal.

"GET BACK HERE PRETTY MACHINE!" He screamed. He hit the loader square in the back, toppling it over. He turned his attention to the blue bot, the jammer. He ran right up to it, grabbed it in his hands, and ripped it in half. As soon as it was destroyed, his rage died down. He shrunk back to normal size, and pulled out his communicator.

"Pretty lady, you ok?" He worriedly asked.

"Krieg? Its good to hear your voice again. What was jamming us?" Maya asked.

"Hyperion." He spat. "Where are you guys?"

"Pretty damn close, we could hear that battle like it was happening outside." Maya replied.

Krieg smiled. He walked over to the loader and took his ax out from its back. He walked over to the car they had originally surrounded.

"Krieg, we are uploading our coordinates to your minimap. Use it to find-" Maya was cut off as an ax broke through the door of the train car.

"Nah pretty lady. I found you" Krieg said as he smiled.

"Thanks just in time. Hes not looking too good." Maya motioned to Salvador.

Krieg looked over at the short vault hunter. He grimaced. There was an iron bar stuck in his thigh. It was stuck in through his back and out above his groin. It looked fixable, with medical attention within a few hours.

"Friends hurt? We have to go see Jonathan in Liars Burg. He can heal that guy in a couple of hours." Clap trap exclaimed. No one in the team had noticed the little robot standing next to Krieg, but now they knew they needed his help to save Salvador. Salvador coughed, and blood spewed out. The clock was ticking.

* * *

**For those of you who have played as Krieg in Borderlands 2, you know he never really talks like he did in this chapter, well you know...like a semi sane person. But his talking will get sane as the story progresses. Anyways, next few chapters will be from different characters point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here. Sorry for the wait. Had issues at home, and lost internet for a day. But here it is.**

* * *

Clap Trap lead the group of vault hunters towards his home. Salvador was laying on a piece of metal, being carried by Krieg and Luke. Axton looked towards the building. Looked like an old cave, that someone had made a makeshift home out of. It would do to keep Salvador safe until they found Jonathan in Liars Burg.

"Hey uh Clap Trap...How far is Liars Burg from your home?" Axton asked.

"Its through a glacier, and then through an abandoned Hyperion barge. So about a 15 minute walk. But there probably will be Bullymongs to fight, so add a few more minutes on for them" he replied.

"Bullymongs? What are they?" Asked Gaige

"Creatures with four arms, a weird looking face, and enough bad breath to knock out your psycho friend. Not that I could smell anything, I am a robot! But yeah, pretty tough ass creatures." Explained Clap Trap.

"Easy to take down for a team of Vault hunters though." He added hastily.

"We are coming up on my home. Ill clear some space for your short friend once we are inside."

"Nice door. How do we get in?" Asked Zero

Clap Trap rolled up to the door.

"AND OPEN!" He yelled.

A scanner from the door examined him, and the old door opened with a click.

"Just some added security from the local Bullymongs." He said.

Once inside, Maya cringed. All over were bodies of several people and robots. All the bots were like Clap Trap. There was a large furnace with bodies in it, nice way to keep warm. She watched as The little bot wheeled over to where he had placed some bots at a table and moved them. He threw the cards the bots were holding on the floor as well. Krieg and Luke walked over and set Salvador on the table. Clap Trap came over and handed her some syringes full of healing medication.

"Should keep him alive for a few more hours." he said.

She nodded and walked over to Salvador. She injected all three into Salvador's arm, and sat down on a chair.

"All right team, lets take a short brea-

Axton was cutoff from a earth thundering roar, and as he looked up, a huge animal picked up Clap Trap, and ripped out his eye. It retreated back onto the ceiling and was gone.

"MY EYE!" Screamed Clap Trap. "Get it back or we will never reach Sanctuary!"

"Sanctuary?" asked Axton.

"The only place you guys will be safe from Handsome Jack!" Now please, HELP ME GET MY EYE!"

Clap Trap yelled.

"Now follow me, I know this glacier inside and out, and I know just where to look for our Bullymong eyenapper!"

"Luke, Gaige, stay here and watch over Salvador and the place. We will be back with Jonathan in an hour or so." Axton ordered.

"The rest of you, follow the bot."

Axton, Maya, Krieg and Zero walked off after the robot. They were lead down a large iced path, into a valley. They eventually walked up a makeshift path through some metal, into a crevasse in the ice.

"Oh! My eye switched back on!" Exclaimed Clap Trap. "I see a group of bad ass vault hunters, and a handsome looking robot!"

"So the Bullymong is close." Said Axton.

The Bullymong jumped out from hiding, and picked up a large car. He hurled it at the group, but they dodged it. As this happened, about ten smaller mongs jumped out of holes in the glacier to join the fight. All the hunters went off in different directions, to take on different targets. Krieg ran up to two little monglets, and killed both with a swift strike from his ax. Maya Phaselocked one, crushing its body. Axton killed one with his corrosive damage assault rifle, spraying its brains all over the snow. Zero sneaked up on a group of three, stabbing two with his sword, and pulling out a Maliwan pistol to kill the last. The remaining three monglets charged at Maya, who pulled out her own Maliwan gun, a deadly fire SMG. She burned the first to a crisp, killed the second one with a cluster shot to the face, and let the third run back to its home. This all happened so fast, the Large Bullymong was out of help, fast. He jumped up infront of the barge, and challenged them all to come closer. The whole team rushed up the path, and opened fire. Axton with his assault rifle, Zero with his Sniper, and Maya with her SMG. Krieg ran right at it, slashing its torso with his ax. Krieg got behind it, stabbing it in the back. The Bullymong was so pissed, it grabbed a huge piece of metal and smashed it into the barge, Breaking it open. Krieg moved out of the way just in time, and in this distraction, Maya jumped up on top of its back, and fired right down into its head with her SMG until there was no movement at all. The beast collapsed and Axton Retrieved Clap Traps eye from its corpse.

Clap Trap was right where they left him, standing in the middle of the field, untouched by the fight.

"Kickass fight! Saw it all from the Mongs point of view!" yelled Clap Trap.

"COME ON METAL BOX, TIME TO GO" Krieg shouted.

Clap Trap went up the path to the barge. They all climbed into the hole the bullymong made, and looted all the chests inside, and there was a nice shotgun in one box that Krieg took.

"Were going to have to find Sir Hammerlock in Liars Burg too. Murmured Clap Trap. Only he can fix my eye." He explained

He opened the door and they all walked on the path towards Liars Burg, Krieg examining his new toy.

* * *

**There, got a new chapter in, and will start working on the next. Reviews appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

The group of vault hunters followed the small robot through the barge and out onto a steep cliff edge. As they all looked down, they could see several Bullymongs, and a small town ahead. In the town, Maya could see several bandits, and a fence surrounding a building.

"Lets take out the Bullymongs first, then figure out what to do with the bandits." Said Axton.

Zero already had his sniper out, taking down one of the four targets. One jumped up to them, but went flying back down when Krieg hit it with his ax. Axton threw a grenade, killing one, injuring the other. The last ones head exploded with a shot from Zero. Their ECHO's started up with a crackle, handsome Jack.

"Attention, bandits of the southern shelf glacier. Seven vault hunters arrived on your glacier earlier today. I am offering one million dollars per vault hunter if you can kill them and give me their heads..have a wonderful day." Said Jack

"SEVEN MILLION DOLLARS? MEN, KILL THOSE VAULT HUNTERS AND GET ME THEIR BODIES!" a gruff voice on the ECHO said.

"That was Captain Flynt, he is the leader of this glacier. He also has my ship." Clap Trap said.

The gate to the town opened, and a group of fifteen bandits rushed towards them. The group jumped

down to engage them. Krieg had already cut through three before the rest of the hunters had their own weapons out. Krieg got shot by a shotgun and collapsed. Zero whipped out two pistols, dual wielding them. He took down two, and started shooting at another one in cover. Maya killed one with her SMG, and killed two others with a grenade. Axton pulled out a rocket launcher, effectively killing the rest. Maya found an insta heal, and gave it to Krieg. He recovered almost immediately.

"Remarkable! First Captain Flynts men attack, and then Clap Trap and a group of vault hunters show up!" Said a voice over the ECHO.

"Sir Hammerlock! Can you fix my eye?" Asked Clap Trap.

"I suppose I could. Ill deactivate the electric fence and meet you outside." he replied. "Oh and vault hunters, let Clap Trap go first.

Axton watched as Clap Trap roll up to the clearly still activated electric fence, and collapse when he touched it.

"I apologize, but I feel my brain cells slowly committing suicide when Clap Trap speaks. The eye, please." Hammerlock said.

Axton handed him Clap Traps eye. They watched as Hammerlock shoved the eye into Clap Traps eye socket.

"Now, what can I do for you vault hunters?" He asked

"We are looking for someone named Jonathan...is he here?" Asked Axton

"Im Afraid not, hes stuck up in the old Crimson Raider watch house. You will have to fix the elevator and get up to him." Said Hammerlock.

"We have an injured friend back at Clap Traps place. Lets go find him team." said Axton.

The group of vault hunters set out towards the crimson raider safe house, leaving Clap Trap with Hammerlock.

* * *

**This chapter was a lot shorter than expected...but yeah, next chapter will be up sometime this week.**


End file.
